Íncubo
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Orihime lleva varios días sin poder dormir debido a un extraño visitante que se mete en sus sueños para seducirla. ¿Podrá resistirlo con la ayuda de Ulquiorra o en cambio tendrá un efecto contraproducente? AU, GrimmHime, lemon.


**Hace unos días publiqué una historia similar llamada "Súcubo" (GrimmNell) y tenía pensado escribir la contra parte (el íncubo) con otra pareja, pero al final me decidí por mi OTP xD quedé muy conforme con el resultado, espero que les guste 7u7**

 **Advertencia: lemon.**

 **La imagen de portada no es mía, todos los créditos a su autor/a.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **ÍNCUBO**

-¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasó esta mañana?

Orihime estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sentada en la silla de su oficina, con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho y la mirada perdida en el estante de libros a su derecha, se veía incluso más deplorable. Ulquiorra, el psicólogo de la escuela y también su tutor, no pasó por alto las bolsas púrpura que había debajo de sus ojos, el cabello enmarañado y la manera en que su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente. Se estaba mordiendo las uñas y si no la detenía tarde o temprano llegaría hasta la carne.

-Inoue –la llamó.

Orihime por fin reaccionó y volteó a ver a Ulquiorra. No había escuchado la pregunta. Ulquiorra suspiró y se sentó encima del escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Hace cuántos días que no duermes?

-Un par...tal vez más.

Ulquiorra se imaginó que su dieta se había reducido a cinco o siete tazas de café al día y absolutamente nada de proteínas y otros nutrientes.

-Eso no es bueno. Empezarás con pequeñas migrañas, mareos...después vendrán los problemas serios respecto a tus funciones motoras. Puedo ver que ya te cuesta trabajo concentrarte –Ulquiorra tomó unas hojas del escritorio y las vio con detenimiento-. ¿Ves esto? Es el examen de física que hiciste esta mañana. O que se suponía que hicieras...está completamente en blanco. El profesor Haschwalth no quiso perjudicarte y está dispuesto a aplicártelo de nuevo, pero deberás...

Orihime ya no estaba escuchando. Respiraba agitadamente mientras movía los dedos de las manos con ansiedad. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en un ejemplar del librero. Se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Ulquiorra.

-Lo siento..., ¿puedo? –y sin esperar respuesta se acercó a tomar el libro. El título era "Interpretación de los sueños".

Ulquiorra suspiró pesadamente y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Concéntrate, Inoue. Esto es serio.

-Sólo necesito... –la voz de Orihime fue apenas un susurro. Recuperó el ejemplar y empezó a hojearlo en busca de algo. Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que terminara. Si aquello era lo que hacía falta para saciar su curiosidad y luego tener de vuelta su atención, no le quedaba de otra.

No obstante, se preguntó por qué el repentino interés en la interpretación de los sueños. No era nada seguro, ni siquiera se trataba de una ciencia de verdad; la mente humana y por lo tanto su funcionamiento eran algo muy complejo, cualquier estudio que se hiciera al respecto siempre sería subjetivo.

Orihime hojeaba las páginas con desesperación, sus ojos barrían rápidamente el texto, insatisfecha con la información.

-¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa? –preguntó Ulquiorra, esta vez con voz más suave para no alterar a la pelirroja-. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Lo dudo mucho –respondió Orihime con un tinte de ironía.

Ulquiorra le quitó nuevamente el libro de las manos y la hizo sentarse en la silla.

-Es mi trabajo. Eres una buena estudiante y no quiero que tus notas se vean afectadas.

-Sin ofender, pero en serio no creo que puedas ayudarme.

-Ponme a prueba.

Orihime le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego suspiró derrotada. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

-La semana pasada empecé a tener estos sueños...estas pesadillas –explicó-. Sueño que hay un hombre que me persigue en mi casa, en la calle, en la escuela...básicamente en cualquiera que sea el escenario del sueño.

-¿Es alguien que conoces?

-No, nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

-¿Tal vez en alguna película, en algún cartel, una revista...?

Orihime meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué te persigue? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, es...no lo sé...supongo que sí, pero...

Orihime se sonrojó hasta las orejas y agachó la cabeza. ¿Tenía que contarle todo con santo y seña?

-¿Pero...?

-Es...complicado. El hombre me persigue y cuando me atrapa es...como si quisiera seducirme. Al principio me dejé llevar, mi cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente, al menos en el sueño. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no es un hombre, me aparto de él y veo que tiene grandes cuernos y colmillos, lengua larga y viperina...

Ulquiorra asintió lentamente. Al parecer no se trataba de un sueño húmedo que tenía una adolescente de la edad de Orihime, algo que sería completamente normal. En su caso era una experiencia no grata y eso la tenía devastada.

-Tomé el libro porque quiero saber qué significa –exclamó Orihime-. Tal vez eso me ayude a dejar de soñar lo que sueño. Quiero poder acostarme con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin estar pensando que en el momento en que baje la guardia...

-Primero que nada –la interrumpió Ulquiorra-, debes saber que los sueños nunca pueden ser correctamente interpretados en su totalidad. Cuando soñamos a veces son deseos reprimidos, a veces son recuerdos de lo que nos pasó en el día, a veces aparecen personas que extrañamos o que afectaron de alguna forma nuestra vida.

Orihime lo miró sin comprender del todo a qué venia esa explicación.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que el significado de tu sueño no lo vas a encontrar en un libro. Se trata de una experiencia única que tendrás que interpretar tú misma.

-¿Cómo?

-Haciéndole frente.

El timbre de salida sonó anunciando que las clases habían terminado. Ulquiorra recogió la mochila de Orihime y se la entregó.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es alimentarte bien y descansar. No puedes pasar otro día más sin dormir.

-No puedo dormir –replicó Orihime-. Más bien...sí puedo, estoy realmente cansada y lo único que quiero es tener una noche de descanso, pero si me duermo entonces voy a soñar y...

Ulquiorra le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla y luego le entregó una tarjeta que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Este es mi número. Llámame si necesitas algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Y recuerda que un sueño no puede dañarte físicamente –Orihime asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida-. Ven a verme mañana a las nueve, haremos un ejercicio que te ayudará.

-Gracias.

Orihime salió de la oficina sintiéndose un poco más relajada. Lo bueno de tener que trabajar toda la tarde era que no tendría tiempo libre para descansar y por lo tanto no había peligro de que se quedara dormida. El problema sería cuando llegara a su casa. La oscuridad de su cuarto, el sonido del agua corriendo cuando se diera una ducha, la suavidad de su cama, las blancas sábanas de algodón...todo parecía convenientemente dispuesto para una pesadilla infernal.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas. Nada de eso. Si Ulquiorra había dicho que el ejercicio de mañana la ayudaría, tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar despierta hasta entonces. Un día más no haría la diferencia.

Pasó al comedor a rellenar su termo de café y se dirigió al trabajo.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Orihime, bastante angustiada, despachó al último cliente. La preciada tarde se había ido volando y ya era hora de volver a su casa. Rangiku Matsumoto, su compañera de trabajo en la boutique, terminó de acomodar las prendas y se puso su abrigo. Orihime la detuvo del brazo con expresión suplicante.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a ver películas y desvelarnos contando historias de terror? -su idea era que si tenía compañía era menos probable que le diera sueño. Rangiku solía hablar hasta por los codos, prolongándose por horas y horas...

Rangiku soltó una risita y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Qué no es noche de escuela?

-S-Sí, pero...

-Ve a dormir, Orihime. No puedes seguir trasnochando de ese modo. Eres joven y hermosa, pero esas ojeras te hacen ver fea.

 _Bueno, ahí va mi última esperanza_ , pensó Orihime.

-Además, hoy voy a ver a Gin –añadió la rubia con un guiño.

Orihime sonrió tristemente. A lo mejor ella también necesitaba un novio que la mantuviera despierta toda la noche.

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Rangiku.

Orihime cerró el local y se tomó su tiempo para regresar a casa. La noche era fresca y silenciosa, tranquila. Una noche excelente para tomar un vaso de leche tibia, darse un baño relajante, ponerse su pijama de algodón y acurrucarse en su cama...

De no ser porque tenía que mantenerse despierta.

 _Sólo son doce horas. Puedo hacerlo._

Orihime abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sonó el claxon de un carro que pasó peligrosamente a su lado. No se había dado cuenta que estaba en el cruce de calles y que un paso más y estaría embarrada en el pavimento.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Orihime asintió todavía con el pulso acelerado. Escuchaba los latidos directamente en su oreja y tenía la garganta reseca. Nunca antes había visto la muerte tan cerca.

-Debes esperar a que el semáforo peatonal se ponga en verde.

-S-Sí –tartamudeó-, lo siento, venía pensando que...

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por llegar a casa y dormir, Orihime?

El corazón de Orihime dio un vuelco al escuchar la pregunta y su nombre. No, no podía ser cierto. Estaba despierta, no se había dormido, ni siquiera había llegado a su casa, no era posible que...

Se giró lentamente y lo vio.

Era el mismo hombre de sus sueños, ese cabello azul eléctrico y la sonrisa de lado eran inconfundibles. Estaba de pie justo detrás de ella y parecía divertido con su reacción. Se apoderó de la muñeca de Orihime antes de que pudiera correr y empezó a jalarla.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda, por favor...! –Orihime empezó a lanzar golpes con la mano libre y a forcejear por zafarse de su agarre, pero su fuerza no se comparaba a la de aquel hombre. Sentía las piernas débiles y sabía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y el hombre se apoderaría de ella, de su cuerpo, de su mente...

 _Despierta, despierta, despierta..._

Orihime cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y luego sintió un golpe en la mejilla. Alguien la había abofeteado.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –era una señora la que le hablaba.

Orihime miró a su alrededor y no vio al hombre por ningún lado. Había un señor de barba y bigote que la tenía firmemente agarrada, el resto de los transeúntes presenciaban la escena con curiosidad o con preocupación.

-Estaba a punto de lanzarse al tráfico –continuó la señora, ajena a su crisis mental-, si mi esposo no la hubiera agarrado a tiempo...

Orihime se zafó de su agarre y asintió lentamente.

-Gracias –murmuró.

-¿Quiere que la acompañemos a algún lado?

El semáforo peatonal se puso en verde y Orihime salió corriendo, ignorando el amable ofrecimiento de la señora y perdiéndose entre la gente que venía de la otra acera. Corrió y corrió todo el camino hasta su casa, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que le lanzaban al pasar y agradeciendo que el frío aire de la noche le daba de lleno en la cara. Cuando por fin llegó a la casa, se tomó unos segundos para serenarse y recuperar la respiración antes de entrar.

El pánico estaba presente todavía, su cuerpo tembloroso no le daba tregua, los latidos acelerados le impedían pensar con claridad. Se sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Había empezado a soñar despierta, y no podía ver la diferencia entre el mundo real y el onírico.

* * *

Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y la radio sonaba a todo volumen. Orihime tarareaba la canción mientras se dedicaba a hacer el aseo; limpió la mesa de la cocina por enésima vez y acomodó el frutero hasta que quedó simétricamente centrado. Echó una ojeada al reloj y vio que marcaba las once.

 _Sólo diez horas más._

La casa estaba impecable. Había lavado todos los trastes, barrido y trapeado la sala y el comedor. Empezó a acomodar las especias y alimentos de la alacena y entonces se le ocurrió que podía hornear unas galletas para llevarle a Ulquiorra, como muestra de agradecimiento por tomarse la molestia de escucharla. Sacó los ingredientes y los puso sobre la mesa para empezar a preparar la masa mientras se preguntaba qué clase de ejercicio harían. Le había dicho que sería de ayuda, pero honestamente no confiaba mucho en la labor de los psicólogos. En su caso particular, no creía que hablar y hablar por horas le sirviera de algo.

Después de un rato las galletas ya estaban en el horno. Orihime medió la temperatura para que no se quemaran y empezó a limpiar el desorden. ¿Qué más podía hacer para entretenerse? Todavía quedaban nueve horas. Nueve largas horas. Sintió que los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar y se dio palmadas en el rostro. Puso la cafetera y se sentó a la mesa, pero luego de unos minutos se puso de pie otra vez y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas en la cocina. Si se quedaba quieta le daría sueño y se dormiría, tal vez para no despertar nunca más.

Meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Un sueño no puede dañarme físicamente –se repitió en voz alta.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de terapeuta de pacotilla te dijo esa frase barata? –exclamó una voz socarrona a su espalda.

Orihime se giró con un nudo en las tripas y retrocedió asustada. Ahí estaba de nuevo, recargado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y la sonrisa permanente en su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban en medio de la penumbra y Orihime se preguntó en qué momento había apagado las luces. La música ya no sonaba, era un silencio roto únicamente por el latido arrítmico de su corazón.

-No eres real –exclamó Orihime con un hilo de voz.

-Soy real en tus sueños –respondió el hombre avanzando un paso a la vez que Orihime retrocedía hasta la mesa.

-Estoy despierta.

-¿Lo estás? –el hombre señaló un bulto detrás de ella y Orihime reconoció su propio cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza recargada en los brazos que a su vez reposaban sobre la mesa. Era como si hubiera sufrido un desdoblamiento. La chica de la mesa era su yo físico, y la que estaba de pie y consciente era su yo onírico.

Cuando volvió a voltear al frente vio que el hombre ya estaba justo frente a ella. Era incluso más alto viéndolo detenidamente. Usaba una chaqueta negra de cuero y jeans desgarrados. La imagen era tan real, incluso la luz de la calle que se colaba por la ventana proyectaba una sombra que...

Orihime se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito. La sombra no tenía forma humana. Era una criatura extraña con grandes cuernos que salían de su frente, además de una cola que se movía lentamente, como la de un león listo para lanzarse por su presa.

-¿Quién eres? –lo que tendría que haber hecho era salir corriendo, pero su curiosidad pudo más y recordó que Ulquiorra le había dicho que tenía que enfrentarlo.

-Ya habrá tiempo de conocernos –respondió el hombre rodeando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Orihime se arqueó contra su cuerpo y puso las manos en su pecho para mantener la distancia. Se sorprendió de lo detallista que podía ser su mente, podía sentir el cuero frío y el cierre de metal-. Tengo muchos nombres, pero por el momento respondo al de Grimmjow.

 _¿Por el momento?_

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿Te lo digo o te lo muestro? –Grimmjow tomó el rostro de Orihime con ambas manos y se acercó a sus labios, lentamente, disfrutando el momento y la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica.

Orihime, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se zafó de su agarre antes de que concluyera el acto y salió corriendo hacia la sala. El pánico la invadió cuando vio que la puerta de la entrada había desaparecido. Era sólo un muro prolongado, sin ventanas. Corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el baño. Se deslizó hasta el piso y abrazó sus piernas; su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Sacó el celular del bolsillo del pantalón y la tarjeta que le había dado Ulquiorra con su número. La pantalla estaba completamente en negro, no podía hacer la llamada. Supuso que se debía a que en realidad estaba dormida.

-¿Te quedaste sin batería? –preguntó una voz a su lado.

Grimmjow estaba de pie al lado de ella con los brazos cruzados. Orihime se paró de un salto y bajó corriendo nuevamente a la cocina. Escuchaba una alarma en algún lugar de su cabeza, pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Tenía que despertar, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y...

Sus ojos se posaron en la cafetera y contuvo la respiración de golpe. Eso era. Tenía que infringirse dolor para despertar. Era un cliché que había visto en muchas series y películas, pero no estaba de más intentarlo. Tomó la cafetera y puso la mano izquierda sobre la mesa, deteniéndose sólo para agarrar valor.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú –canturreó Grimmjow a su espalda.

-Un sueño no puede dañarme físicamente –repitió Orihime.

-En serio, no creo que debas...

Orihime cerró los ojos y se echó el café hirviendo en la mano. Gritó de dolor y sintió la carne quemándose. Cuando abrió los ojos la luz de la cocina la encandiló. La música sonaba a todo volumen en la sala y reconoció la alarma que había escuchado antes como el cronómetro del horno. Estaba despierta, estaba a salvo, pero el dorso de la mano le ardía muchísimo. Lo puso bajo el chorro de agua fría y el alivio fue casi inmediato. Seguramente le quedarían ampollas y una horrible cicatriz de piel carcomida, pero por el momento eso no era importante. Se envolvió la mano en un trapo y apagó el horno para sacar las galletas.

Se sentía exhausta, estaba cansada de mantener los ojos abiertos y los sentidos alerta. Lo único que quería era dormir sin interrupciones hasta el día siguiente, pero con Grimmjow en sus sueños eso no iba a ser posible. Vio en el reloj de pared que era pasada la medianoche. Luego de pensarlo un momento se decidió a marcar el número de Ulquiorra y esperó en la línea. Le había dicho que lo llamara si necesitaba algo, y en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ulquiorra?

-¿Quién habla? –la voz de Ulquiorra era casi un murmullo, del tipo "estaba-dormido-y-tu-llamada-me-despertó".

-Soy Orihime, Orihime Inoue –Orihime hizo un esfuerzo por controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Inoue, ¿qué ocurre?

-Lamento molestarte, pero necesito tu ayuda. No puedo más, creo que estoy volviéndome loca y…

-Tranquilízate, ¿qué pasó?

-Estoy empezando a tener micro-sueños. Tienes que ayudarme, el hombre está…

-Inoue, es sólo un sueño. No va a pasar nada que…

-Dijiste que te llamara si necesitaba tu ayuda. Pues bien, la necesito. No creo poder resistir hasta mañana.

Se hizo un silencio. Orihime esperó impaciente.

-Por favor –suplicó una vez más.

Orihime escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y luego el crujir del colchón, como si Ulquiorra se hubiera levantado de la cama.

-Dame tu dirección, voy para allá.

-Gracias –Orihime le dio la dirección y sonrió agradecida a pesar de que Ulquiorra no podía verla. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar? Tal vez diez o quince minutos...quince largos minutos en los que corría el riesgo de quedarse dormida nuevamente-. ¿Puedes quedarte al teléfono hasta entonces? Necesito mantenerme despierta.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De cualquier cosa.

-¿Te gustan las galletas?

-Qué pregunta más extraña. No, no me gustan. Odio las cosas dulces.

Orihime soltó una risita. Ulquiorra rechazando su amable gesto era la cereza del pastel.

-Qué lástima. ¿Sueles dar consulta a domicilio?

-No realmente, sólo en casos extremos.

-¿Soy un caso extremo?

Orihime se quedó pensativa. Viéndolo objetivamente, no era más que una niña asustada por una pesadilla. Seguramente Ulquiorra tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a verla para tranquilizarla, no obstante ahí estaba, de camino a su casa a medianoche. De alguna forma la hizo sentirse especial, importante.

-Así parece –respondió Ulquiorra. Había un asomo de risa en su voz, como si quisiera bromear para aligerar la tensión por la que estaba pasando Orihime-. ¿Por qué la pregunta de las galletas?

-Estaba horneando galletas y pensé llevarte algunas mañana como muestra de agradecimiento, pero...

Ulquiorra se sintió el ser más estúpido del universo.

-Ya veo.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Orihime podía escuchar el ruido del motor del otro lado de la línea. No tenía tema de conversación y decidió contarle lo que había soñado hace un momento.

-Cuando salí del trabajo por poco me atropellan en el semáforo peatonal. Es...difícil describir lo que pasó, no sé en qué momento la realidad fue suplantada por el sueño, pero ahí estaba el mismo hombre que me persigue. Descubrí que se llama Grimmjow.

-¿Te habló?

-Cuando me salvé de ser atropellada me preguntó que si estaba bien, en ese momento no sabía que era él quien me hablaba, ¿me explico? No sabía que estaba soñando. Después me preguntó que si tenía tanta prisa por llegar a casa y dormir. Me llamó por mi nombre y entonces supe que era él. Luego me sujetó de la muñeca y empezó a jalarme, forcejeé por soltarme y luego sentí un golpe, una señora me dio una bofetada para que reaccionara.

-Entiendo, ¿y luego qué pasó?

-Llegué a la casa y me puse a hacer de todo con tal de no quedarme dormida. Encendí todas las luces y puse música a todo volumen. También hice el aseo completo.

-Ve el lado positivo, tu casa está impecable gracias a que no puedes dormir.

Orihime sonrió de lado. Al menos uno de los dos mostraba su lado optimista.

-Después decidí hornear galletas y preparé la masa, las metí al horno y de paso encendí la cafetera.

-¿Has comido algo además de café en todo el día?

-No. Si como algo sólo me dará más sueño.

-Vamos a hacer esto: cuando llegue a tu casa te prepararé algo de cenar y después nos pondremos a trabajar en tu problema.

Orihime asintió, pero luego recordó que Ulquiorra no podía verla.

-Está bien.

-¿Volviste a soñar después?

-Fue extraño. Luego de poner la cafetera, me senté a la mesa unos minutos y luego me puse de pie y empecé a dar vueltas en la cocina, y entonces Grimmjow apareció nuevamente. No me di cuenta de la transición, para mí todo estaba ocurriendo en un mismo plano, pero luego vi que había algo diferente. En el mundo real las luces estaban encendidas y la música estaba a todo volumen, pero en el sueño estaba en silencio y a oscuras.

-Eso es algo muy común. La mayoría de las personas no se dan cuenta cuando se quedan dormidas y por ende no saben que están soñando. Puede ser el sueño más extraño del universo en el que suceden cosas imposibles, pero ellos no lo saben.

-Hablando de cosas imposibles, la puerta y las ventanas de mi casa desaparecieron cuando traté de huir de Grimmjow. Es como si...como si mi mente conspirara en mi contra. Me encerré en el baño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Grimmjow estaba nuevamente a mi lado. No sé cómo, pero parece que él controla el tiempo y el espacio. Me siento vulnerable, siento que estoy a su merced y que...

-Tranquilízate. Como dije, es sólo un sueño y no puede dañarte físicamente.

Orihime recordó que en el sueño se había vaciado el café en la mano y en la realidad había ocurrido lo mismo. Parecía que los límites no estaban muy claros todavía. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

-Creo que ya llegué –anunció Ulquiorra.

Orihime colgó y se dirigió a la sala para abrir la puerta, la cual había vuelto a la normalidad al igual que las ventanas. Era una noche oscura, pero la casa de Orihime era la única que tenía las luces encendidas así que era inconfundible. Ulquiorra la miró de pies a cabeza y suspiró. La chica tenía las ojeras más pronunciadas, el rostro pálido y sin vida y el cabello enmarañado y tejido en una trenza para disimular. Reparó en el trapo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Ah, es…no importa –Orihime ocultó la mano a su espalda y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. La presencia del moreno la tranquilizó y por primera vez en varios días empezó a pensar con optimismo. Esa noche todo terminaría y su vida volvería a la normalidad.

Orihime cerró la puerta y condujo a Ulquiorra a la cocina.

-¿Quieres café?

-No, gracias. ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

-Me quemé –confesó Orihime sentándose a la mesa. Ya había limpiado el desorden y las galletas estaban en un recipiente frente a ella. Olía delicioso, pero no quería comer todavía.

-¿Horneando? –preguntó Ulquiorra cuando se sentó frente a ella.

Inoue suspiró, tenía que contarle la verdad.

-Me quemé con el café, a propósito. Tenía que despertar y esa era la única manera. Lo extraño fue que eso ocurrió en el sueño y en la realidad.

-Una especie de sonambulismo.

Ulquiorra estiró la mano y tomó la de Orihime suavemente, retiró el trapo y observó la quemadura. ¿Qué podía decirle? El daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿Tienes un botiquín?

-En el baño de arriba.

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Ulquiorra esperó sentado en la cama de Orihime mientras ella iba por el botiquín. Vio que las sábanas estaban perfectamente tendidas y el ambiente en general era un tanto solitario, como si la chica no hubiera entrado a su habitación en días.

Orihime regresó y le entregó el botiquín antes de sentarse a su lado. Ulquiorra sacó una pomada para quemaduras y se la untó suavemente para no lastimarla, luego le puso una venda.

-Gracias –Orihime sonrió agradecida. Se veía realmente exhausta.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?

-No, quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas. Hay que hacer el ejercicio que me dijiste.

-Muy bien, pero tienes que recostarte.

-Pero si me quedo dormida…

-No iré a ningún lado. Lo que voy a hacer es un ejercicio de hipnosis. No vas a estar dormida, sólo en un trance. Podrás acceder a tu subconsciente al tiempo que hablas conmigo. Yo seré tu guía.

-¿Y eso funcionará?

-Sí, eso espero.

Ulquiorra no sonaba muy convincente, pero Orihime ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Se acostó en la cama y permitió que sus músculos se relajaran. Hasta entonces había estado rígida de tanta tensión y estrés acumulados. En ningún momento soltó su mano.

-Cierra los ojos –pidió Ulquiorra-. Concéntrate en mi voz.

Orihime pensó que, como en las películas y caricaturas, Ulquiorra iba a sacar un reloj de su bolsillo y lo iba a balancear frente a ella. Se abstuvo de hacer preguntas al respecto.

-Sólo estamos tú y yo en la habitación. Estás acostada en tu cama, en silencio, tomando mi mano –Orihime visualizó la imagen en su mente al tiempo que sentía el colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso y el agarre firme de Ulquiorra-. Sientes la transición del plano real al onírico, y cuando abres los ojos te encuentras sola.

El cuerpo de Orihime se tensó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio fue su habitación en penumbra, lo mismo que había pasado un rato atrás con las luces de la casa y la música. Pareciera que en ese sueño se resistía a formar la misma imagen de la realidad. Se incorporó lentamente y se quedó sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Puedes oírme?

-Sí –respondió Orihime sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Se sentía protegida escuchando la voz de Ulquiorra, como si de alguna forma pudieran hacer equipo para combatir a Grimmjow.

-¿Qué ves?

-No mucho. Estoy sentada en la cama, pero todo está a oscuras.

-El interruptor está al lado de la puerta. Levántate y enciende la luz.

Orihime se levantó y se deslizó pegada a la pared para no tropezar. Palpó a ciegas con la mano y encendió la luz. Era un gran alivio poder hacer uso de su sentido más desarrollado.

-¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?

Orihime ahogó un grito con las manos y se giró asustada. Grimmjow estaba acostado de lado sobre la cama, recargando la cabeza en su brazo derecho.

-Está aquí –susurró Orihime.

-¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó Grimmjow, incorporándose.

Orihime retrocedió hasta la puerta, pero su espalda pegó con la fría pared. De nuevo, la puerta había desaparecido.

-¿Ulquiorra? –Orihime miró cada esquina de su habitación, como esperando que la voz de Ulquiorra se materializara.

-Estoy aquí –respondió el moreno.

Grimmjow ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Tenemos un visitante?

-¿Qué hago? –preguntó Orihime, nerviosa.

-Tienes que… –Grimmjow chasqueó los dedos y la voz de Ulquiorra dejó de oírse.

-Listo, ya no nos molestará.

-¡No! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Ulquiorra? ¡Ulquiorra!

Grimmjow se levantó y se acercó lentamente a Orihime.

-No seas escandalosa, lo que quiero es un poco de privacidad.

Orihime vio que estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo y contuvo la respiración. Grimmjow recargó una mano al lado de su cabeza y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

-Ahora dime, ¿quién es ese sujeto que estaba contigo?

-Es el psicólogo de la escuela –respondió Orihime con un hilo de voz-. Le conté sobre estos sueños y decidió ayudarme.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿hipnosis? –Grimmjow soltó una carcajada-. Como lo sospeché, es un psicólogo de pacotilla. Estás demasiado cansada, casi en el momento en que te recostaste en la cama te quedaste dormida.

Orihime se giró y empezó a golpear la pared con los puños, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la puerta apareciera y pudiera escapar. Grimmjow se pegó más a su cuerpo y acarició su cabello con ternura.

-Resiste todo lo que quieras, princesa, no hay escapatoria.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿Estás segura de que quieres saber?

Orihime lo encaró y le sostuvo la mirada. Ulquiorra le había dicho que le hiciera frente y sólo así descubriría lo que significaba aquella pesadilla.

-Sí.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado.

-Soy un íncubo. Un demonio de los sueños. Puedes decir que soy un producto de tu imaginación, pero la verdad es otra. La única forma de sacarme de aquí es si yo así lo decido. Este es mi reino, mis reglas.

Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era una locura, un completo disparate.

-¿Por qué?

-Veamos, fuiste escogida entre tantas otras. Eres virgen, pura e inocente. Tal vez demasiado.

Orihime se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. No entendía qué tenía que ver todo aquello con que fuera un demonio. Grimmjow captó su desconcierto y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Ya entiendo. Para empezar no tienes ni idea de la función de un íncubo, ¿verdad? Ah, ya se me hacía que me estaba costando más trabajo. Que no te asuste mi verdadera apariencia, no quiero matarte.

Orihime levantó la vista, esperanzada.

-¿Eso significa que me vas a dejar ir?

-Desde luego, tu tormento tiene un límite. Verás, un ser humano no puede durar más de una semana sin dormir. Según escuché, el récord son nueve o diez días. Tú llevas cinco durmiendo intermitentemente, soñando despierta, teniendo micro-sueños en el semáforo peatonal. Es claro que no resistirás mucho más, eso sin contar que tu dieta consiste en litros y litros de café.

-No puedo dormir tranquila porque sigues aquí –exclamó Orihime agarrando valor.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Sí.

-Bien, lo haré. Prometo que te dejaré tranquila y nunca más volverás a soñar conmigo.

Orihime esperó pacientemente, pero Grimmjow no se esfumó. Se quedó ahí de pie viéndola con su estúpida sonrisa de lado. ¿Qué esperaba? Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando Grimmjow tomó su rostro con ambas manos y juntó sus labios con los suyos. La estaba besando, al principio lentamente, casi con dulzura, pero después con más insistencia hasta lograr meter la lengua. Orihime sentía que la respiración le faltaba, no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza del demonio con cuernos, cola y lengua viperina, pero éste en ningún momento se manifestó. Frente a ella había sólo un hombre, bastante alto, fornido y atractivo, con labios suaves y una experiencia besando que ni en mil años conseguiría.

Lo empujó del pecho y se separó para tomar aire.

-¿Fue tan terrible?

El calor subió a sus mejillas. La verdad era que no, no había sido nada terrible. Era su primer beso y la experiencia fue abrumadora, le hubiera gustado hacerlo con más calma para disfrutarlo, pero al parecer al demonio le gustaba de otro modo. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si vendría algo más a continuación, porque Grimmjow la tomó firmemente de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama. La empujó para que se recostara y Orihime cayó de espaldas en el colchón, pero se incorporó con los codos y no perdió de vista ni un movimiento. Grimmjow se quitó la chaqueta lentamente y la arrojó a un lado. Luego escaló y se posicionó sobre ella. Acarició su cintura en ascenso hasta llegar hasta sus pechos y luego los masajeó por encima del sostén y de la blusa. Aquella chica tenía un cuerpo precioso, bien desarrollado, el manjar perfecto para un íncubo de su talla.

Orihime gimió y arqueó la espalda en respuesta. Nunca en su vida había sido tocada de ese modo, nunca había sido tocada en lo absoluto. Grimmjow le quitó la blusa y bajó de nuevo a besar su cuello, su clavícula, el borde de sus senos. El sostén negro era lo único que impedía que su boca se apoderara de sus pezones y empezara a jugar con ellos. Grimmjow se deshizo de su propia camisa y Orihime vio que su cuerpo era fuerte y bien formado, la piel blanca, suave y tersa, tenía todo en su lugar. Se acostó por completo y cerró los ojos, entregándose a las sensaciones más que a las imágenes. La mano de Grimmjow fue bajando por su estómago hasta el borde del pantalón, lo que le hizo cosquillas pero también hizo que sintiera la humedad formándose en su interior.

Ya no tenía caso resistirse. Le había quedado claro que no tenía otra opción más que ceder. A fin de cuentas, pasara lo que pasara, sólo era un sueño.

Grimmjow le desabrochó el pantalón y lo fue bajando lentamente por sus piernas hasta sacárselo por completo. Acarició esa piel tersa y blanca que contrastaba con la ropa interior negra y sonrió cuando vio que la cara de Orihime estaba llena de éxtasis. De él dependía si mantenía esa expresión o si se esfumaba.

Cuando la desnudó por completo ya esperaba que se tapara con las manos en automático. Era completamente natural que tuviera esa reacción. Tomó la pierna derecha con firmeza y la colocó encima de su hombro al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo. Orihime se recargó en los codos y su mirada se encontró con la de Grimmjow. Parecía que quería decirle algo, que se detuviera, que no fuera más lejos, pero sólo se quedó en silencio. Grimmjow besó la parte interna de sus muslos y fue dejando un caminito hasta llegar a su ingle.

En ese momento Orihime ardía en deseo. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, con un extraño hormigueo que recorría sus extremidades y la sangre que se concentraba en su vientre bajo. La humedad estaba por todo su centro y empezó a desesperarse porque no sabía lo que tenía que hacer para liberar esa tensión. Cada segundo que Grimmjow se tomaba lo hacía por mantenerla en vilo.

Orihime tímidamente llevó sus manos al cabello de Grimmjow y lo bajó hasta que su boca hizo contacto. Gimió en voz alta y se estremeció. Tal vez lo que la tenía tan devastada era el simple hecho de resistirse. Tal vez si se hubiera entregado desde el principio, el placer no se hubiera acumulado para salir de golpe.

Grimmjow empezó a lamer su entrada con lentitud, saboreando la humedad y pensando en lo mucho que le iba a gustar estar dentro de ella. Era una víctima perfecta, completamente inexperta y a su merced. Era una maravilla trabajar en el plano onírico. Introdujo un dedo en su cavidad y sintió la estrechez de sus paredes vaginales. Orihime se tapó la boca con ambas manos cuando Grimmjow introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a moverlos adentro y afuera, a un ritmo tortuoso.

-No te reprimas, quiero escucharte –exclamó Grimmjow.

Orihime meneó la cabeza negativamente. Aquello ya era suficientemente vergonzoso como para que encima tuviera que gemir en voz alta. Además, ¿qué tal si Ulquiorra todavía podía escucharla?

Su cara se puso completamente roja ante la idea de estar gimiendo como gata en celo, acostada en su cama, tomando la mano de Ulquiorra y éste hablándole como si todavía estuviera en el proceso de hipnosis. ¿Qué diría de ella? Orihime no podría soportar el bochorno, nunca más podría verlo a los ojos.

Cuando sintió que su interior se contraría alrededor de sus dedos, Grimmjow los sacó y se apartó de ella. Era una crueldad interrumpir su creciente orgasmo, pero lo compensaría con creces cuando estuviera dentro. Besó su abdomen suavemente y acarició su cintura mientras iba subiendo hasta sus pechos y su cuello. Le abrió las piernas y se puso en medio, se quitó el pantalón y liberó su erección. Estaba listo para continuar.

Orihime tragó saliva al ver a Grimmjow completamente desnudo frente a ella. Había lujuria en sus ojos y respiraba agitadamente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por contenerse y no penetrarla de golpe. Grimmjow se colocó en su entrada y el cuerpo de Orihime se tensó al sentir su dureza, pero entonces Grimmjow acarició su clítoris para distraerla y suplantar el dolor que iba a sentir en un momento por el placer absoluto.

Cuando Grimmjow sintió que Orihime estaba un poco más relajada, se deslizó dentro de ella y tensó la mandíbula por la sensación abrumadora. Era caliente, estrecho y húmedo; un paraíso para las sensaciones. Esperó unos segundos antes de moverse, Orihime gemía en su oído y eso sólo lo excitaba más.

 _Al diablo con las premisas_ , pensó.

La tomó de la cintura y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, y aunque hubo un poco de sangre no escuchó queja alguna por parte de Orihime. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta, lo cual Grimmjow aprovechó para lanzarse sobre sus labios otra vez.

Orihime enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Grimmjow para profundizar el beso. Sentía que tenía que sujetarse a algo para no evaporarse. Cada que entraba en ella tocaba un punto que la hacía gritar de placer. Jamás imaginó que aquella experiencia fuera tan grata, en contraste con el martirio que vivió en los días previos.

Grimmjow redujo la velocidad y se concentró en entrar más profundo y firme. El cuerpo de Orihime temblaba con cada estocada, su cara estaba completamente roja y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuello y su pecho. Mordió su labio inferior con más fuerza de la necesaria y embistió de nuevo. La combinación de acciones la hizo estremecerse y sin querer arañó su espalda. Grimmjow sonrió. Ahora sí lo estaba disfrutando.

El placer que sentía Orihime se esfumó de pronto cuando Grimmjow salió de ella. No tuvo tiempo de replicar porque en cuestión de segundos estaba de rodillas en la cama, inclinada sobre su almohada y viendo fijamente la cabecera. Grimmjow entró de nuevo y empezó a moverse, la vista era demasiado erótica. Depositó un beso en su hombro derecho y la tomó de las manos para pegarla contra su pecho. Entraba y salía con un poco de dificultad, pero la sensación era tan placentera y llegaba tan profundo que bien valía la pena. Le quitó el odioso sostén y masajeó sus pechos con fuerza, haciendo que gimiera otra vez.

Orihime estaba de pie ante un precipicio de emociones. Anhelaba por fin la liberación prometida, y por suerte para ella no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Grimmjow la tomó del cuello suavemente y le volteó la cara para besarla. El grito de orgasmo de Orihime fue ahogado entre sus labios y tuvo que separarse a tomar aire. Grimmjow la volvió a inclinar sobre la cama y luego de dos embestidas más terminó dentro de ella.

Orihime se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y poco después sintió el peso de Grimmjow sobre ella. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y tardaron un rato en acompasar sus latidos. Grimmjow se quitó de ella y se acostó a su lado, sonriendo al ver que la joven tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo.

Grimmjow la tapó con la sábana y se vistió.

-Lo prometido es deuda –exclamó dirigiéndole una última mirada-. Nunca más volverás a soñar conmigo.

* * *

Cuando Orihime abrió los ojos la luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana. Se incorporó lentamente y vio que Ulquiorra estaba acostado a su lado y dormía profundamente. Todavía la tenía agarrada de la mano. Orihime trató de recordar qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior con el psicólogo, pero no pudo. Vio la venda en su mano y recordó haberse quemado con el café, mas no el motivo de ello. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que había dormido como nunca. Sin sueños, ni pesadillas.

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen su review! :3**


End file.
